Yuuto Kiba
Summary Yuuto Kiba is one of the male protagonists of High School DxD. He is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy . He is a member of the Occult Research Club, where he is Rias' Knight. Originally a nameless orphan taken in by the Church, he was chosen to be a part of a project called "The Holy Sword Project"supervised by Valper Galilei. It led to the deaths of all of his friends and other participants when Valper decided to eliminate them, resulting in Kiba's hatred of the Holy Swords (namely Excalibur). After successfully escaping the facility with the help of his friends, he finally succumbed to the poison he inhaled. Lying on the ground, he was then found by Rias. After which, he was revived by her and became her servant. Power and Stats Tier: 8-A Name: Yuuto Kiba Origin: High School DXD Gender: Male Classification: Human, Reincarnated Devil, Middle-Class Devil (Knight) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level Speed: Hypersonic, possibly higher (Is capable of keeping up with the likes of Sairaorg and Issei) Durability: At least Building Level+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Weaknesses: Holy water (common for all Devils) Standard Equipment: Gram, Balmung, Nothung, Tyrfing, Dáinsleif Notable Attacks Demonic Power: Yuuto has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. He has also shown some ability in crafting illusions, using one to draw Siegfried's attention during a battle to allow him to perform a sneak attack. Master Swordsman: Yuuto is an immensely skilled swordsman. Combined with his speed, he is able to dominate most of his opponents and is even considered the Gremory group's Ace by Issei. Enhanced Speed: Yuuto possesses superhuman speed, what Issei has called as God-Speed. Flight: Being a Devil, Yuuto can use his wings to fly. Equipment Sword Birth (, Sōdo Bāsu): Yuuto's primary weapon and Sacred Gear, which has the ability to create an infinite number of Demon Swords with multiple properties at his disposal, such as the Holy Eraser and Flame Delete. * Sword of Betrayer '(, ''Sōdo obu Bitoreiyā): Yuuto's 'irregular'Balance Breaker. It is a fusion of a Demonic and a Holy Sword. He achived it during the fight with Freed after he "merged" his Sacred Gear with the spirit of his deceased comrades. Yuuto is also able to create Holy Demonic Swords with different elemental attributes such as lighting and ice. '''Blade Blacksmith (, Burēdo Burakkusumisu): Yuuto receives it from the spirit of one of his lost comrades. It has the ability to create numerous Holy Swords of different attributes. He gained it in the events of Volume 3 (partially hinted in Volume 9 but was not revealed until Volume 10). * Glory Drag Trooper '(, ''Gurōryi Doragu Torūpā): Yuuto's sub-species Balance Breaker and it creates an army of Dragon Knights that can copy the techniques and speed of the user, though at this moment it can only copy Yuuto's speed. He can also equip armor like the ones worn by his Dragon Knights. He, however, cannot use both Balance Breakers at the same time so he can only choose to use either the Sword of Betrayer or Glory Drag Trooper. '''Demon Swords (魔剣, Maken): During and after the battle with Siegfried, Yuuto gained possession of the Demon Swords previously owned by Siegfried after his death in Volume 12. * Gram (グラム, Guramu): Also known as the Sword of the Sun, is the strongest Demon Sword. Called as the Demonic Emperor Sword (魔帝剣 Mateiken), it is a Dragon Slayer sword with the destructive power of the Holy Sword Durandal, which causes Yuuto to compare it to a combination of Ascalon andDurandal, but does not need to be charged to do destructive attacks, which he thought meant it was "more" powerful than Durandal and is sharper than the Holy Demonic Sword he creates. Yuuto still cannot control it correctly as Gram drains his energy at a very fast rate and makes Yuuto's condition worse the more he uses it. * Balmung (バルムンク, Barumunku): A Demon Sword from Norse mythology with a drill-like aura. It is capable of creating powerful whirlwinds. * Nothung (ノートゥング, Nōtungu): A Demon Sword that can rip through space-time. * Tyrfing (ディルヴィング, Diruvingu): A Demon Sword that can create craters. * Dáinsleif (ダインスレイヴ, Dainsureivu): A Demon Sword that creates huge pillars of ice from the ground Category:High School DXD Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Energy Users Category:Wind Users Category:Ice Users Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users